


starry eyes, blurry eyes (feeling so intoxicated)

by One_Gay_More



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i passed out and the next thing i knew i had this written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 23:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Gay_More/pseuds/One_Gay_More
Summary: Alyssa has an idea, and Emma is more than willing to go along with it.(It's a blindfold fic. Come get y'all juice.)





	starry eyes, blurry eyes (feeling so intoxicated)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from No Drug Like Me by Carly Rae Jepsen.

“I have an idea.”

Emma groaned as Alyssa paused her assault on Emma’s neck to whisper those words into her skin, lifting her head from where it had been thrown back against the pillow.

“Babe…” Emma whined

In lieu of words, Alyssa simply brushed her lips down the column of Emma’s neck, stopping at the collar of Emma’s shirt. She peered up at Emma through her lashes, a hint of nervousness in her eyes. Fiddling with Emma’s tie, she continued.

“How would you feel…” Alyssa dropped Emma’s gaze and loosened the tie, biting down on her bottom lip lightly. When she looked back up, her pupils were blown. “... About being blindfolded?”

Emma’s mind short-circuited, all remaining dredges of coherent thought being replaced with thoughts of being completely at Alyssa’s mercy, of every new kiss and touch being a surprise. She was only brought back into the present when Alyssa began speaking.

“I mean, of course we don’t have to if you don’t want to. We don’t have to do anything you’re n-”

Alyssa’s words were cut off by Emma desperately pressing her lips against hers, Emma’s tongue slipping into her mouth when she let out a moan. “Yes,” Emma breathed against Alyssa’s lips. Emma felt Alyssa smile against her lips before reconnecting their lips in another hungry kiss. Alyssa pulled back to trail wet kisses down Emma’s neck, loosening Emma’s tie as she went.

With Emma’s tie off, Alyssa sat up in Emma’s lap. Her eyes remained transfixed on the piece of fabric for a moment before they met Emma’s once more.

“You’re sure about this?”

“God, yes”

Emma’s voice was low, and raspy, and Alyssa swallowed hard. “And you know you can tell me to take it off whenever you want?”

Emma breathed out a small laugh, the smile on her face as soft as her hands on Alyssa’s thighs. “Of course, babe.”

Taking a deep breath, Alyssa lifted the tie. “Okay.”

The soft fabric made contact with Emma’s face, and her world went dark. Every other one of her senses felt heightened, and Emma was suddenly keenly aware of the weight of Alyssa’s body on her thighs, the scent of Alyssa’s shampoo surrounding her, the gentle brush of Alyssa’s lips against her cheek as she tied a knot at the back of Emma’s head.

“I love you.”

Shivers ran down Emma’s spine at Alyssa’s low whisper.

“Fuck, I-” Emma’s words were cut off by a strangled moan as Alyssa latched on to Emma’s pulse point and sucked hard before lavishing the bite with her tongue. “I love you too.”

Alyssa continued pressing kisses down Emma’s neck, unbuttoning Emma’s shirt to reveal more soft skin. Emma bit down on her own lip to muffle a moan when Alyssa bit down on her clavicle.

Suddenly, Alyssa’s lips were off of Emma’s skin, the only point of contact being her weight ever-present on Emma’s thighs as Alyssa unbuttoned the rest of Emma’s shirt. Emma lifted her body slightly so Alyssa could take it off completely.

“God, you’re gorgeous.”

Emma felt her face flush despite herself at the awe in Alyssa’s voice. Even now, Alyssa had a way of making her feel so beautiful and loved that her head spun. 

Emma felt a finger run against her shoulder, right by her bra strap. “Can I?” Alyssa asked softly. Emma nodded wordlessly, not trusting her voice at the moment, and Alyssa reached behind her back, pulling Emma’s bra off.

For a lingering moment, Alyssa was silent and almost motionless above her. Then, Alyssa’s hands and lips were everywhere- hands roaming across her stomach and grasping at her breasts, lips licking a broad line up her sternum and latching onto a nipple, and Emma found herself powerless to do anything but gasp and reach blindly to tangle her hands in Alyssa’s hair.

“Shit, babe. F- _ fuck _ , that feels…”

Alyssa simply hummed into Emma’s skin, the vibrations sending another chill down Emma’s spine. Next thing she knew, Alyssa’s hands were playing with the button of Emma’s slacks.

“Is this-“

_ “Please.” _

Alyssa laughed breathlessly and unbuttoned Emma’s pants, pulling them off along with her underwear, leaving Emma completely bare save for the blindfold.

Above her, Emma vaguely registered the sound of a zipper followed by the rustling of fabric, and she assumed Alyssa had taken off her dress. A part of her wished she could see what Alyssa looked like, but the other part of her was into the blindfold.

She reached out blindly, her hands finding Alyssa’s thighs and sliding up to her torso before Alyssa clasped them with hers and pinned them above Emma’s head. She felt Alyssa’s breath next to her face.

“Patience, baby.”

Yeah, she was really into the blindfold.

Alyssa used one hand to cup Emma’s cheek and bring her in for a messy and desperate kiss, using the other to keep Emma’s hands pinned. Emma moaned at the feeling of Alyssa biting down at her bottom lip, but it was soon muffled by Alyssa slipping her tongue into Emma’s mouth. Emma’s hips bucked, and Alyssa shifted so that one of her thighs was between Emma’s, smiling wickedly into the kiss all the while.

Breaking the kiss, but keeping their foreheads pressed together, Alyssa pressed her thigh against Emma harder.

“You’re so wet for me. Fuck, babe, you’re so hot like this.”

Emma whined, continuing her slow grind on Alyssa’s thigh. “Lys, babe, please.”

“Please what?”

Emma could practically hear the smirk in Alyssa’s voice. “Please touch me.”

She felt the hand Alyssa was using to cup her face move to scratch gently down her abdomen. Emma’s breath hitched in her throat when Alyssa’s fingers brushed ever-so-slightly through her folds.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Emma groaned.

Alyssa pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “But what a death that would be, huh?”

Emma’s snarky response died on her lips as Alyssa pressed more firmly with her fingers, rubbing quick circles around her clit. Her hips bucked in response, her hands still being held down by Alyssa.

“Fuck, baby, faster, please.”

Alyssa obliged, leaning down to suck a mark at the juncture of Emma’s neck and shoulder. After a few more moments, Alyssa moved her fingers to Emma’s entrance, sinking a single finger in. Alyssa moaned into Emma’s shoulder.

“You feel so good, baby.”

Emma found herself unable to form proper words. She felt as if she was on fire everywhere Alyssa was touching her, and she was acutely aware of the scent of sweat that mingled with Alyssa’s perfume, the edge of desperation in her voice. She wordlessly begged for more, whining as she met Alyssa thrust for thrust.

Alyssa seemed to understand what Emma needed, adding a second finger and shifting above Emma to put more weight into each thrust.

Emma felt herself getting close, but she couldn’t find it in herself to be embarrassed at how quickly Alyssa had managed to build her up. She always seemed to have this effect on her.

“Alyssa…”

She felt Alyssa head move from her neck to end up beside her ear. “Are you close, babe?”

Emma nodded frantically, whimpering. She felt Alyssa breath out a short laugh before picking up the pace of her thrusts. Emma let out a broken cry.

“You’ve been so good, Em. So beautiful. I wish you could see yourself.” She felt Alyssa’s lips brush against the shell of her ear. “Can you come for me? Please?”

Emma’s brow furrowed, and her body tensing before releasing as she let out a loud moan, her hips thrusting erratically. Alyssa slowed down her fingers, easing her through her orgasm as Emma rode out the aftershocks.

Emma didn’t know how long she was lying there, catching her breath, before the blindfold was being taken off, the world coming into focus, Alyssa’s face close. There was a softness in her eyes, shining through the haze of arousal, and Emma reached out to cup her face.

“So?”

Emma shook her head in disbelief. “That was the best idea you’ve ever had.” She leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to Alyssa’s lips. “But…”

“But wh-”

Alyssa’s words caught in her throat when Emma gathered her strength and flipped them over, taking the tie from Alyssa’s hands.

“I can think of a few other uses for this thing.”


End file.
